Gingerbread Houses and Icicle Dreams
by peppernator0817
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets more than expected when a dinner invitation takes her to Malfoy Manor! GW/LM LEMONS!  formally a One shot but recieved enough requests to continue!
1. Chapter 1

**Gingerbread Houses and Icicle Dreams**

It was official! Ginny was gonna KILL Draco Malfoy! He had joined the order shortly after The Dark Lord was defeated and had been flirting with her furiously. To make things worse Harry had convinced himself that Ginny was in love with Draco and had dumped her before going to Auror Training and now she was all alone. Hermione and Ron were married, George, Bill, and Charlie were all off living their lives, and Ginny was stuck at home with her mum.

That's why it had been such a complete shock when she had received a missive from Malfoy Manner requesting her presence. She had dresses in a simple white dress with leaves and flowers all over it, it had a green sash empire waist and a hanky hem showed off her legs; black strappy shoes made her inches taller and she did her makeup to accentuate her bright eyes.

Once she dressed she grabbed a matching clutch and a black shawl before she flooed to the Malfoy Manor. When she arrived she pulled her wand from her bag and cleared her outfit of soot before she walked further into the foyer. The quiet clip-clap-clop of her heels echoed through the empty room and the door to the rest of the house opened just as she reached it, but it wasn't Draco who met her at the door, it was Lucius. An audible gasp came from Ginny as she looked at the man with fear, he was the reason she had almost died in her first year, he was the one who had treated her family with so much contempt, and he was the one who had filled her dreams since she had visited Draco for Easter earlier this year.

"Ah, young Miss Weasley. You have arrived just as young Draco was leaving, it seems that Astoria forgave him and he no longer required your company this evening. Though he rudely did not contact you, which is obvious at your presence. With Draco gone I will be dining alone tonight and with you looking so lovely this evening we can't let that go to waste now can we?" A predacious grin spread across his face as he motioned for her to enter. Ginny chewed her bottom lip gently for nodding her head gently, sending her flaming curls aloft, those same curls bounced gently as she followed Lucius into the drawing room. Once inside he took her wrap and asked her if she would like something to drink, she said nothing, just shook her head no as she sat in one of the high backed chairs near the fire.

Ginny felt uneasy just being in the room, she knew that Narcissa had been killed by the Dark Lord to show Lucius he was weak when Draco and Lucius both had "failed" the Dark Lord, but in that moment Lucius' loyalties had changed and he had been helping Snape until his demise in the shrieking shack, which of course is when all hell broke loose. Lucius sat in the chair across from Ginny sipping a fire whiskey quietly, she had been staring at the fire quietly with her hands folded in lap for quite some time now and would have sat that way all night, but his slightly haughty voice pulled her attention back to his face.

"Ginerva, honestly tell me, why are you here?"He looked at her with a seriousness that she had never seen in him, even when he and Draco had attended meetings in the past and he was speaking there was always a twinkling of mischief in his eyes, but now it was gone. It was replaced instead with cold inquisition that send chills down her spine and had the hairs on her arms standing on end. Her mouth was suddenly dry and Ginny tried to swallow spit that wasn't there, she licked her dry lips and tried to think of how to answer. Why was she there? Ginny couldn't find the answer she wanted so she settled for the obvious.

"Draco invited me to dinner." Ginny finally got the words out but she seemed a bit breathless, she bit her lip once more as he shook his head and stood, gently setting his glass down on the table beside his chair. He was suddenly in front of her, having basically covered the distance in one step. A hand was on each shoulder like a vice grip, she yelped out in pain at the tightness of his grip before she met his normally cold gray eyes, it was then he spoke again, his voice gentle but in an unnerving manner.

"I will not ask a third time Ginerva, why are you here? I told you Draco had plans and normally you would have left, as you have done in the past. So why are you here?" His breathing was shallow and he was close enough for Ginny to smell his cologne; its pine scent had mixed and mingled with his natural male scent and that alone was driving Ginny nuts. Not to mention the fact that she was in the arms of the man who had filled her dreams for countless months. She couldn't look into his eyes anymore so she looked at the floor instead.

"I don't know why I'm here Lucius." Her voice came out a mere whisper, his hands relaxed their grip on her suddenly as her hands brushed up against his chest. When she spoke again her voice was stronger. "I don't know why I'm here but I do know that I'm glad I am." She bit her lip again and looked up into Lucius' face. His normally stony and stoic features had softened and he looked quite handsome as he smiled at her.

"So am I pet, so am I. "Lucius shocked her then, as his lips gently met hers, his kiss was gentle and calmed Ginny for some reason. Ginny sighed and stepped closer to the wizard and wound her arms around his neck, pressing her lips closer to his, needing to be closer. Lucius' hands wound around her back to hold her close as he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along her lips, silently begging for entrance, and was shocked as she kissed him back with ardent fervor. Their tongues dueled and after a few more minutes Lucius broke the kiss. Ginny trembled in arms, wanting, needing. All her dreams had been like this, and around this part she woke up. Silently she prayed that this wasn't a dream. Her brown eyes met his lust filled gray ones as she pushed herself closer to his hardening member; which drug a moan from his mouth, although it sounded more like a choked gasp than anything . She wanted him, NO! She NEEDED him, desperately, more than she had ever wanted Harry. She shook with the thought of all that this powerful man in front of her could do to her.

Ginny place her hand gently on his cheek and reached up to kiss him again he moved so she couldn't. Ginny saw the fear, saw the pain and the aching look in his eyes. He was thinking of Narcissa, she knew it, she didn't want him to live the rest of his life worrying what his dead wife would have said. She was dead, and Lucius obviously wanted her. Ginny put the hand that had remained on his chest on the other side of his face and made him look at her.

"Lucius?" His name was no more than a whisper on her lips, but somehow it felt right, the feel of his name on her lips felt right and she couldn't help but wonder how her voice would sound screaming it. "I need you Lucius. Just for one night, lets both forget the past, forget who we are. Make love to me Lucius. You need it just as much as I do, we can handle the rest in the morning." Her voice was soft but it still trembled gently as she held his face in her hands. His mouth suddenly clamped down on hers, but the kiss was gentle, soft, a light caress but it set her blood on fire. She moaned and pressed her body against him once more, his hands were splayed across her back and she could feel him slowly beginning to undo the zipper. Ginny smiled inwardly, glad for once that she had picked a panty and bra set to wear that was new and matched.

Ginny was overwhelmed with sensation as Lucius pushed the dress down to the floor, one hand was on her right breast the other in her mass of red curls, he kissed his way from her mouth to her jaw and to her ear. He stopped to nibble and suck on the lobe for a moment before kiss down her neck. Ginny's hand played across his back, gripping his shoulders gently as he found that sweet spot in the hollow between her neck and collar bone. Lucius pulled his head back up and looked into Ginny's eyes; he smiled slowly before pulling out what was now his wand.

Silently he transfigured the table by the wall into a bed and lifted Ginny without any effort; walking swiftly to it he set her down gently, and removed his clothes with his wand. He stood before her wearing nothing but a pair of deep red silk boxers, she blushed at this and he smirked.

"I've always wanted to be inside a silky Gryffindor, now I get the chance." His voice had grown husky with desire and she shivered with delight. He climbed on top of her and began kissing her once more. He kissed his way down her chest and stopped only momentarily to pop the front clasp of her bra open. As it opened he groaned as he medium sized breast spilled out and her rose colored nipples stood fully erect. He looked up at her as he locked his mouth over the stiffened bud making her moan with pleasure. Ginny's hands found their way into his platinum locks before fisting in them.

He paid the same attention to the other side before kissing his way gently to her navel, his tongue laved at it until she bucked her hips against him showing him where she wanted his attention now. He chuckled gently, before fulfilling her demands. He ran his tongue through her wet fold and to her awaiting bud, running around it he could feel her legs shaking around him as he ravaged her sweet mound. He gently pushed one finger inside her as his mouth continued its onslaught. She was so tight, so wet, and so young. Shaking with the pleasure he was giving her he felt her tighten around his finger as she found her release. He licked his finger clean and wiped his mouth, before moving back up to her.

As Lucius went to take control once more he was met by a happy surprise as Ginny wrapped a small warm, but firm hand around him through his boxers. He gasped as she squeezed his length, silently demanding things he had only every imagined doing. His shorts vanished and suddenly he was on his back, and Ginny was kneeling by his knees stroking him. He knew what she was planning but he wanted to savor this, to take his time. So he grabbed her and rolled so she was beneath him once more. Lucius smiled again, a dazzling thing to be seen when it was his true smile, and for Ginny it was. She smiled back up at him as he spread her thighs once more before positioning himself at her entrance, and slowly pushed into her. Both of them gasped and then moaned. Lucius moaned at the tight, wet, warm heat of her; Ginny moaned at how it felt to have him fill her so completely. Lucius stayed still for a moment savoring the feel of her before he slowly began to move. For what seemed like an eternity he barely moved at all and Ginny grew anxious. She moaned his name once, he groan, she moaned it twice and he moaned louder, when she moaned the third time his control snapped and he plunged into her hard bringing a squeal and a moan from them both. He pounded into her hard and at a fast but steady pace. Ginny wriggled and writhed under him, her nails dug into the scarred flesh of his back, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Her high heels which had never been removed her biting into his arse edging him on. He felt her tightening around him as her moans got louder and louder and picked up his pace a little. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, making Lucius groan louder, he was so close he didn't want to go over the edge without her. reaching a hand between them he grazed her numb and circled it gently a few times before she went spiraling over the edge screaming his name as he came inside her, filling her to the brim with his white hot seed.

Once he was able to catch his breath Lucius fell away from Ginny, but he pulled her close to him, her back to his chest he spooned her. He kissed her gently and told her how beautiful she was a few times, running his hands up and down her body. His lids grew heavy from the physical activity and he managed to summon a warm blanket just before he fell asleep.

Hours later when the large grandfather clock chimed midnight Ginny rolled over and snuggled against Lucius' chest, he had rolled to his back sometime during sleep; dinner had been forgotten but he would wake later and summon food for them, this much she knew. Throwing her leg over him she settled it between his knees and her hand on his chest. She kissed his chest gently before she realized what day it was and she smiled once more.

"Happy Christmas, Lucius." She said quietly before sleep over took her once more.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my one-shot! Well it'll only be a one shot unless you want more! Review and tell me, if you want more Ginny and Lucius! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the plot line. Please read and review**

**A/N: i will be switching back and forth between Draco and Ginny's Pov's from now on just a heads up!**

**Chapter 2**

**DPOV**

Draco strode through the front door of Malfoy Manor at around seven in the morning. He usually left Astoria's early as to not have that awkward breakfast table moment with her annoying parents. The wind was whipping around him before he entered the manor. It gave his cloak and him a dark demeanor which matched his mood. Even though he and Astoria had made up she was still putting him through the ringer. In all honesty Draco knew he loved the woman but at times like this he wondered if it would be better for him to just go and try to find Pansy again, she normally made him feel better. That relationship was all about sex. Then there was Ginny Weasley. She was a different matter all together. He was her friend because she needed one and he needed her, of course he was to fully blame for her and Potter breaking up. Draco knew that while Potter loved Ginny he was one of those insanely jealous types and couldn't even stand for her to hug Longbottom let alone Draco.

Weasley had been getting a little needy in the past few weeks though, it was the Christmas holidays though and he knew all her family were off. Since the unfortunate death of her father during a Ministry raid two months before Ginny wasn't the same person. She was impulsive, saying things she didn't mean and forgetting her manners frequently, but the worst offence was when she had fallen asleep at Draco's flat last week and he had heard her moan his father's name. this wasn't a moan like he was hurting her; this had been lust filled and even though it hadn't been his name on her lips he had been shaken to his very core.

Once Draco was inside the manor he went to his rooms for a quick shower and change, surprised that his father had yet found him and flogged for leaving him to tell Ginny to go home. It may not have been so bad. Deciding to face the storm head on he went to the drawing room doors which were shut. _That's odd, Father never shuts these doors. _Draco thought before he knocked on the door. He waited a minute –well, it was actually three- before he knocked again this time it was with a little more force, but still no answer. Sighing Draco turned the knob and pushed the dark double wooden doors open.

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light, he squint and stared in the direction of the fire, for it was the only light in the room. The House elf's had been keeping it stoked as his father generally ordered so that the room stayed warm. Pulling out his wand he lit the various candles in the room with a subtle but quick flick of his wrist. Something on the floor caught Draco's eye it was a pile of fabric, white and green. He grabbed it and held it up obviously a dress Draco smiled in satisfaction. _It's about Bloody time father. _A sound in the room from the far wall to his right grabbed his attention and he dropped the dress, wand at the ready he turned and muttered _Lumos_. While the candles may have given some light the room was always very dark especially the corner in which he was headed. Draco strode in that direction ignoring the pile of clothes here and there that were obviously his fathers.

Draco stopped at the end of the bed and held out his wand over the sleeping couple and felt his jaw drop open. Ginny's head lay on his father's chest, her bright red curls were spread out over his shoulder mingling with his white blonde hair, they were both still sleeping. His father had a pleasant look upon his face that Draco had never seen before. His father had his arm wound tightly around Ginny as if she would disappear if he loosened for even a mere moment. Ginny had her arm around his father and a smile was apparent in her sleep. Anger and jealousy welled up inside him for some reason, and couldn't help the automatic reaction he had.

"What the Bloody Hell is going on here?" Draco Shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>GPOV<strong>

Both Lucius and Ginny sat up abruptly, which caused the blanket to fall from around Ginny and exposing her breasts. She gasped and Lucius pulled her close, covering them both with the blanket before leaning down so he could whisper into her ear.

"Let's cover those beauties up shall we? Those belong to me now; as do you!" His whisper was hoarse in Ginny's ear before he placed a kiss behind it, setting her nerves aflame. Ginny couldn't help the audible moan that escaped her lips; she flushed and bit her lip. Looking up into Lucius' face she could see that he mirrored the passion she still had. The night before had only seemed to add fuel to the fire for Ginny, she wanted him even more now that she knew what he could do to her body. Neither of them said anything, they just sat in the bed gazing into each other's eyes. Finally Draco spoke again and pulled the lovers from their silent reverie.

"I believe I asked what the hell is going on here!" Draco nearly barked at his father, but Lucius didn't get angry like Ginny thought he would, he looked at Ginny his hand coming up to brush an errant hair from her face before moving down to brush the hair from her neck. Ginny could feel her arousal rising. Just knowing she was naked beneath the sheet, and that Lucius was too, and so close; not to mention that he was touching her so affectionately, it nearly sent Ginny all over the edge.

"This is nothing you haven't done or seen before son, now be a good boy and leave us, shut the door behind you as well, Ginerva and I have some… matters to attend to." He never once broke his eye contact with Ginny, but as the last words came from his mouth he touched his lips gently to Ginny's. Neither one heard the door click shut nor the muttered curses that came from Draco.

**A/N: please read and review. Id like to take a moment to say thanks to everyone who had read this story, reviewed, or added it to their favs or alerts. I will do my best to update when I can but am working on other fics as well please feel free to read them and vote in the poll on my profile! **

** Sorry to leave u all hanging like this but TONS of Fluff is promised in next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know im evil for leaving the cliffie for so long! I 'm sorry, and this should make up for it. Will try and post as soon as i get more inspiration. This chappie is dedicated to Eri and Pix, you dirty fraking Pervs! Please Read, Review, and enjoy!**

**Disciamer: I don't own any of these characters, their personalities or what brought them to this point. All i own is the story line, since I am a dirty dirty perv with too much time on her hands. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Ginny sighed into Lucius' mouth and he slowly pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed her slowly gently, savoring the flavor of her mouth. Ginny snaked a hand out and ran it slowly up his chest, before snaking it up into his long pale blonde hair. His body had not been what she had expected. Underneath the stuff clothes of a wizarding aristocrat was that of an athlete. His broad shoulders were toned and firm beneath her tentative fingers. She caressed his body with light brushes from her fingertips. She ran the hand that wasn't in his hair down his chest, across his pecks, slowly circling each of his nipples until the peaked. She smiled against his lips when he groaned and deepened the kiss.

She continued her exploration of his body, her pale hand running down his flat and muscular stomach, taking time to trace the lines between his abs. Lucius broke the kiss and suckled on her ear gently, but stopped and gasped when Ginny's small warm hand wrapped around his rapidly growing erection. Biting her lip lightly Ginny looked into those Grey eyes, her hand slowly stroking him, she couldn't help the smile that crept across her face as she watched him close his eyes in pleasure.

She ran her fingers up and down his shaft, palmed his head and repeated the process. As she did this she could feel him growing firmer with his want for her and the pure satisfaction of this had her dripping wet.

"Lucius, I want you. Take me again, please" Her voice was no more than a breathy sigh. She let go of him and pulled his face towards her, kissing him passionately. Lucius' hand ran over her body and he moved over her until he was positions between her legs, his thick pulsing erection was resting on her thigh.

Lucius pressed tiny feather light tender kisses down her neck, while his hand played with her hardened nipples. Ginny arched against him and cried out as his teeth bit lightly against the flesh of her neck. Lucius placed tiny kisses along the top of her chest before he teased them with his tongue, and finally one and then the other was taken into his mouth. He teased her until she could take no more; finally she called out to him needing him, closer, wanting more of him.

"Lucius …. Please!" Taking it as a sign to go ahead Lucius positioned himself at her entrance, and plunged in powerfully, making Ginny scream and squirm beneath him. "Yes! Lucius, hard like that please, I need you now!" She was panting then, the need had taken her over, it was like a fire for him was set in her belly and the only he could quench it.

Lucius began a fierce hard rhythm, grunting with each thrust Lucius, reaching between them he grabbed one of Ginny's legs and pulled it over his shoulder, pulling and turning her onto her side, allowing him to thrust harder and deeper. Soon Ginny was moaning his name with each thrust, and Lucius grinned as he changed her position once more.

Suddenly on her knees Ginny felt Lucius enter her roughly from behind and she moaned in pleasure, as he started a slow deep rhythm. He felt so good, filling her stretching her, and she couldn't controls the moans and sounds that come out of her mouth. Lucius moaned her name and it sent her even more aflame for him. This wasn't like it was with Harry, this was passionate, the love of a man, not the half drunken fumbling of a boy.

"Ginerva…. Gods! Yes!" Lucius changed his grip to her hips and began to pound deeper into her hot slick heat. Soon all thoughts seem to stop for both of them, flipping her over once more Lucius laid his body down on top of Ginny. Kissing her gently, kindly, he lifted her leg and entered her slowly. They both gasped as he moved his hips, slamming against her cervix with each thrust, forcing them both closer to their climax. Ginny drug he nails down his back and bit his shoulder, thus ridding Lucius of his self control and he began to thrust wildly into her, her climax looming Ginny lost all stream of identifiable thought, and began to babble.

Smiling to himself Lucius shifted a little up on his knees and lifted her hips ever so slightly and began to thrust harder. Ginny was panting and mumbling his name, when she felt the first shimmers of release hit her. Opening her eyes they locked with his just as she went spiraling over the edge, pulling him with her. With eyes still locked the fell over the edge together.

When his breathing calmed down Lucius fell to his side, caressing her body gently. Ginny's brain still wasn't functioning properly, so it took a few minutes to come around. When she did she rolled to her side and looked at Lucius, a smile on her face.

"Well good morning to you too." She couldn't resist it, and a smile crossed her face. Tenderly she reached out and rubbed his cheek, a frown was on his face. "What's wrong Lucius?"

He didn't answer he just stood summoning a robe with his discarded wand, and then he held out a hand to her, she took his hand and climbed from the bed. He put the robe on her and pulled her close. He ran a finger down her cheek, Ginny smiled at him, before biting her lip.

"I think we both need a shower, then I should get you home. Molly will be none too thrilled with you staying here. " He kissed her then, a passionate one that had her pressed against the wall. "Let's get you in that shower before I take you against that wall." Lucius smiled at her, a toothy grin that was a real smile not like the ones he usually gave. Ginny walked up the stairs with Lucius hand in hand, Draco was in the hallway when they excited, but she didn't care, they only wizard she had eyes for currently held her hand and her heart in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seems Ginny and Lucius are becoming more attached than they thought they would be, and he's taking her home to the Burrow, what kind of madness will ensue when Molly and Arthur find out what our favorite aristocrat has been doing to their daughter... stay tuned...**


End file.
